Roomies to family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Kagome was a young woman she had a job as a obstetrician at a maternity hospital she was newbie so she was going to be training with one of the best and youngest male obstetricians in Shikon maternity hospital. She finds out her roommate is Inuyasha her fellow doctor. It quickly blooms into a relationship and soon something else happens. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Kagome was a young woman she had a job as a obstetrician at a maternity hospital she was newbie so she was going to be training with one of the best and youngest male obstetricians in Shikon maternity hospital. She hoped that she would keep working there once she was no longer a med student and be successful. Soon she was also going to meet her new roommate. She the person asked to be emailed for details so she decided to met the person after going to the hospital to get orientated.

She parked in the parking lot then went inside. "There we go, now I am ready to go in," Kagome said and went inside. The receptionist saw her come in.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked Kagome.

"I am the new obstetrician. Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said.

"Oh we have been expecting you," the lady said. "Dr. Tosia, the newbie you are training is hear," she said.

A young man half demon came up. "Hello, I am Dr. Inuyasha Tosia," Inuyasha said.

"I'm Dr. Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Nice to meet you too," Kagome said.

"Okay Kagome, let me show you around the hospital," Inuyasha said. "follow me," he said.

Kagome followed Inuyasha. She saw quite a few doctors, nurses and midwives. "This place is specail meant for tending to pregnant women at any point during their pregnancy and helping them give birth," Inuyasha said. "Today just seems one quiet day," he said.

Then they heard a woman scream and a baby crying. "Spoke too soon," Inuyasha said. "days are normally very lively here," he said.

"I bet they are you have many different women and babies to look after." Kagome said.

"Yes we do," Inuyasha said. "this hospital tends to pregnant women."

"I am glad some men aren't squeamish about helping women give birth," Kagome said.

"Not at all, I once helped my friend Miroku's uncle deliver a baby horse as kid it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, after that I knew I wanted to help bring babies into the world," Inuyasha said.

"That's sweet," Kagome said. "I want to help bring babies into the world too, I help my neighbors cat have a litter of kittens." she said.

"Wow," Inuyasha said.

"You know I rarely see a half demon working as a doctor," Kagome said.

"It's new mostly half demons and demons stick to helping in the army but more and more are starting to go into teaching, art, music, cooking, baking, and even medicine like me," Inuyasha said.

"That's nice," Kagome said.

"My older brother Sesshomaru is a pediatric surgeon at the nearby children's hospital," Inuyasha said.

"That's nice," Kagome said.

"Yes he care's about kids, they are one of his soft points," Inuyasha said.

"I bet he was soft with you when you were little," Kagome said.

"Sometimes, but like most older brothers he would beat up his little brother," Inuyasha said. "But he would beat other kids up who tried to beat me up, he told me the only one who could beat me up was him," he said.

"That makes sense I have a younger brother, his name Sota, he is studying to be Veterinarian," Kagome said.

"So he want's to be an animal doctor, that's nice, after all animals need care too," Inuyasha said.

"You have very nice ears," Kagome said.

"Really you don't mind?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not at all," Kagome said.

After the tour Kagome got her assignments for the next couple of days and left to go do shopping and meet her new roommate. After Kagome picked up what she needed she head for the apartment complex.

"Okay here we are, now let's go inside," Kagome said.

She went in and then waited. She saw Inuyasha again. "Inuyasha fancy seeing you here," Kagome said.

"I surprised to see you as well," Inuyasha said.

"I am here because I heard someone is looking for a roommate and they accepted my email," Kagome said.

"Which apartment?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the text he got.

"Apartment 4D," Kagome said.

"What?!" Inuyasha said dropping his phone momentarily.

"Apartment 4D," Kagome said.

"That's my apartment, I didn't know the one who took it was a woman," Inuyasha said.

"I didn't know my roommate was man and also a half demon." Kagome said.

"Well I hope you like my apartment." Inuyasha said and he showed her inside. "This is my apartment," he said.

"It's nice and neat," Kagome said.

"Thanks, I like to keep it that way," Inuyasha said. "This my room," he said. " That is the extra room it's already set up with a bed, I hope you like it," he said.

"It's very nice," Kagome said entering. "I accept being your roommate," she said.

"You do that's great," Inuyasha said. "I will help you with your stuff." he said.

They started unloading. Then a guy came out of the apartment next door. "Hello, Inuyasha, who is this?" he asked.

"Oh hello," Kagome said.

"Oh Kagome, this is my best friend and neighbor Miroku Tanaka, he lives here with his girlfriend Sango," Inuyasha said.

"Nice to meet you Miroku," Kagome said.

A lady came out. "What's going on Miroku?" she asked.

"Oh Kagome this my girlfriend Sango," Miroku said.

"Hello Kagome," Sango said. "You moving in here?" she asked.

"Yes she is the one who accept the roommate request," Inuyasha said.

"I see, I think I smell potential romance between you two," Miroku said.

"I think what your smelling is gas, remember you got pregnant genius," Sango said.

"Congrats," Inuyasha said.

"Yes that's great," Kagome said.

"Well we are getting married next week," Sango said.

"That's good," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha I know you are working at Shikon Maternity hospital do you having any suggestions for a good obstetrician?" Sango said.

"Here is the number have give them a call," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks," Sango said.

"Yes this really good, thank you my friend," Miroku said.

"Kagome is an obstetrician too, she just started working at Shikon Maternity hospital she is training under me," Inuyasha said.

"Now I definitely know you two will be in love soon," Miroku said.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha said turning red with embarrassment and anger.

"Knock it off Miroku," Sango said. "We better let them finish," she said.

"Okay," Miroku said.

Kagome and Inuyasha finished unpacking and were now ready for dinner and ordered a pizza. They finished eating and went to bed.

The next morning Kagome made breakfast. "Wow waffles great," Inuyasha said.

"I know I hope you like them," Kagome said.

Inuyasha ate them. "They are good, I haven't had these in a while all I can cook is instant ramen," Inuyasha said.

"I see," Kagome said looking at the trash can full of instant noodle cups. "Lucky for you I know how to cook," she said. "I can show you how," she said.

"Thanks, your a life saver," Inuyasha said. "Because I can't eat ramen and take out food all the time I might get fat," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said.

Inuyasha saw how pretty she looked and she was kind helpful. He felt his heart pick up. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw his smile, soft silver hair, and dog ears. He was so handsome and kind and had a good heart. She felt heart heart pick up.

They started to talk during breakfast. They were becoming fast friends.

They got along well. Her mom was surprised she was a roommate to a boy who was a half demon but she could tell her daughter really liked this boy. Meanwhile Inuyasha's parents were surprise he was rooming with a girl but they could tell he really liked her.

Tonight they were sitting on Inuyasha's bed for one reason or the other. Then thunder clapped and the lights went out. "Oh great!" Kagome said.

"This stinks," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, of all times for a thunderstorm to start and the power to go out at the same time," Kagome said.

"Yeah, lucky for us I have candles," Inuyasha said.

He lit the candles after getting them out. "That's better," Kagome said.

"Well we just have to wait until the Thunderstorm ends," Inuyasha said.

"Yes," Kagome said.

Kagome looked so beautiful with the candle light glowing in her face. Kagome loved how Inuyasha's silver hair shined in the candle light. They leaned in and kissed. They suddenly the kiss turned into make out session. The next thing that happened they took off their clothes and had sex. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The candles went out. Then the morning sunlight came through the window. Inuyasha woke up and then sat up. He saw his clothes on the floor. Then he saw Kagome fast asleep in his bed. He remembered what happened last night. He and Kagome had sex. He actually liked it mostly because it was with Kagome. It was his first time.

Kagome woke up and saw Inuyasha looking her. She saw they had no clothes on. She remembered what happened last night. She loved that her first time was with Inuyasha the one she loved. "Morning," Kagome said.

"Morning," Inuyasha said.

"I can't believe we did it last night," Kagome said. "It was my first time," she said.

"It was my first time too," Inuyasha said. "Kagome I never told you this but after having you live here for a while I fell in love with you," he said.

"I love you too," Kagome said kissing him. "Now let's get our clothes one we are going to be late." she said.

"Okay I'm coming," Inuyasha said.

They made it to the hospital. "You two really cut it close," the receptionist said.

"Sorry," Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"What you two now a couple?" the receptionist asked sarcastically.

"Actually we are," Inuyasha said.

"Yes we told each other how we felt this morning," Kagome said.

"That's great I hope it goes well," the receptionist said.

"Thanks," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

Then they went right to work.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Kagome and Inuyasha cared about each other deeply. Today they were seeing Sango and Miroku. Sango was due to have twins any time now. "I'm happy to see your two baby girls are perfectly healthy," Inuyasha said.

"Yes and we are happy about that too, and we are happy you two are now in a relationship," Sango said.

"Yes we are," Kagome said.

"So I guess you two have been going at it," Miroku said.

"Miroku," Sango said whacking him.

"We kind of have been," Kagome said.

"Well we are using protection," Inuyasha said.

"And I take birth control regularly," Kagome said.

"Well, Kagome I want to ask you I better ask you now," Inuyasha said.

"Ask me what?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Kagome said.

Now they were engaged. They had to plan a wedding date. Inuyasha's parents were thrilled as was Kagome's mom.

A few more weeks passed and Sango gave birth to her twins.

"Congratulations." Kagome said.

"Thanks," Kagome said.

On November 4th Inuyasha and Kagome were married.

Things were great for them. Sango and Miroku moved to a house in a quiet neighborhood.

Kagome and Inuyasha were talking about starting a family sometime soon.

On sunny day in December Kagome was up and got a phone call. "Hello," Kagome said. "Oh hey doctor Ito." she said. "Really? Thanks yes I will call back to set up an appointment later bye." she said. "I'm pregnant," she said. She was so glad Inuyasha had left early in the morning to pick up some stuff for smoothies to go with breakfast.

She was plenty shocked by it. She was going to be a mother and Inuyasha was going to be a father. Inuyasha came in for breakfast. "You alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Kagome said.

"You look like something is bothering you," Inuyasha said.

"Okay you know how I saw the doctor recently about why I haven't been feeling well?" Kagome asked.

"Yes? So what do you have and what medicine is he going to prescribe?" Inuyasha asked as he started to make the smoothie.

"Actually, Inuyasha he told me something else," Kagome said.

"Oh what did you tell you?" Inuyasha asked not really paying attention.

"I think you might want to sit down," Kagome said.

"Okay," Inuyasha said and sat down next to Kagome.

"I'm pregnant," Kagome said.

Inuyasha gasped and looked shocked. "You're pregnant?' Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"By calculating on how long it's been since we last did it you must be 4 weeks," Inuyasha said.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"This is the best news ever," Inuyasha said kissing her.

"I love you," Kagome said.

"I love you too Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Today they were visiting Sango and Miroku's house. "We have some big news," Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"I'm pregnant," Kagome said.

"Congratulations," Sango said.

"That's great," Miroku said.

"I have made an appointment for next week," Kagome said.

The four friends talked and talked. Kagome then called her mother, grandfather and brother and told them the good news. Inuyasha called his family with the good news.

They were all pretty excited. Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't wait to meet their baby.

"What do you want a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as it is healthy." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, the baby should be healthy," Kagome said. "That is the important thing," she said.

Kagome saw Dr. Nakamura. She was pleased with how the baby was doing. "The baby is due in September." she said.

"Great," Kagome said.

"That is great," Inuyasha said.

They were wondering what the baby would be. Kagome was still in the first trimester so all she and Inuyasha could do was dream about what the baby would be and what it would be like. They were both so excited about it.

Kagome and Inuyasha began to look at houses because right now their apartment was a bit small there was a baby on the way so they wanted plenty of room. After a little searching they found a nice house. It was right next door to Sango and Miroku's place. They helped them move in.

Now all they had to do was prepare for the baby.

To be continued.


End file.
